Above Us
by Amy W.Key
Summary: "L'amour c'est pour les enfants. J'ai une dette envers lui."
1. Prologue - We can learn to love again

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les Avengers et les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, cette histoire et son scénario sont le fruit de mon travail et sont donc soumis aux mêmes règles de copyright que n'importe quelle œuvre originale._

_**WARNING :**__ Rating M pour violence, sexe et sujets difficiles. _

_**Le Blabla d'Amy :**_ Je l'avais promis, le voilà. Okay, c'est juste le prologue le plus court de l'univers et j'ai mis des siècles pour le poster, mais en fait, j'ai mis des siècles à me rendre compte que j'étais partie sur la mauvaise route. Je vous poste ce petit prologue pour me forcer à vous poster CE WEEK END SANS FAUTE le premier chapitre (il me manque seulement trois pages !).

La voilà, la fameuse fic sur Clint et Natasha. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plaît à l'écrire !

* * *

**.**

**ABOVE US**

**.**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_We can learn to love again_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il n'y a pas de place pour les menteurs. Nous l'avons toujours su. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? Nous avons fait tellement d'efforts pour que rien de tout cela ne s'étiole. Tellement d'efforts pour conserver un semblant de réalité. Je me rappelle de tous ces trucs insensés qu'on a faits, pour se raccrocher un peu à la vie. Et finalement, regarde où nous en sommes. Ça n'aura donc servi à rien ? _

_Dis Natasha, t'en souviens-tu, de la neige glaciale qui nous broyait les os, loin là-bas, dans l'Est ? Te souviens-tu des lumières de Prague, la nuit, le long des toits givrés derrière la buée de nos bouches ? Te souviens-tu des éclaboussures, de pluie et de sang mêlés, qui nous ont salit les mains, quand nous étions encore des enfants à qui on avait donné le droit de tuer ? Te souviens-tu, Natasha, de la pureté de la neige et du vent cette nuit-là, et de la blancheur de ta main dans la mienne ?_

_Quand, Natasha, quand avons-nous perdus nos souvenirs ? Quand est-ce que notre désespoir est devenu notre seul refuge et la seule chose que nous comprenions encore ? A quel moment avons-nous cessé d'y croire ?_

_Y-a-t'il jamais eu un espoir pour nous d'être heureux ? Je veux dire, heureux ensemble. Toi et moi, comme un nous._

_Peut-être que si je n'étais pas parti, si tu ne t'étais pas enfuie. Si on avait eu plus de courage et moins de tripes à rattraper dans nos propres mains. Si on n'avait pas risqué à chaque bruissement de l'horloge d'y laisser la peau et un peu plus encore, un peu de chair et de conscience, peut-être qu'on aurait pu s'aimer, alors. __Dans la folie et la souffrance. _

_Mais tant que nous resterons en vie, il ne sera jamais trop tard. Tant qu'il y aura un peu d'espoir de voir nos cœurs battre, alors nous nous devons de conserver précieusement nos « peut-être ». Parce que sans cela, nous aurions mieux fait de mourir, la tête enfoncée sous la neige et une balle dans le cerveau. Ça aurait été plus simple. Au lieu de ça, on a cultivé les « peut-être ». Et toi, Natasha, est-ce que tu vois encore l'aurore à la portée de nos doigts ? »_

* * *

Le chapitre 1 pour samedi !

**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**

Amy._  
_


	2. Chapitre 1 - The Bright Young Things

_**Disclaimer :**__Les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas ! Par contre, une bonne partie de l'histoire de Clint et Natasha est bel et bien à moi, donc je vous prierais de vous souvenir que ce texte et ce scénario sont soumis aux mêmes lois sur le copyright que n'importe quelle autre œuvre._

_**WARNING :**__Rating M__ à MA. __Rating justifié pour sexe, violence et meurtres._

_**Le Blabla d'Amy :**__Et voilà ENFIN le premier chapitre. Et j'ai tenu mon délai ! Applaudissez s'il vous plaît ! Je ne sais pas trop à quel rythme sera finalement publiée cette fiction mais je vais tâcher de poster le plus vite et le plus régulièrement possible (on tente toutes les deux semaines ?)._

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

_J'angoisse environ 400 fois plus que pour un chapitre de « __I'm not gonna leave you__ », parce que c'est ma première vraie fic non yaoi, que j'ai vraiment bossé dessus et que c'est totalement différent en terme d'ambiance ! Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !_

_**Petite info inutile :**__ Le titre du prologue était tiré d'une chanson de Pink « Just give me a reason », et le titre de ce chapitre nous vient du droit d'une chanson de Marilyn Manson._

_**Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews sur le prologue, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! =)**_

* * *

**.**

**ABOVE US**

**.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_The bright young things_

.

.

- Je vais te péter la gueule, enfoiré ! hurla un petit garçon brun et trapu en se jetant sur son adversaire, un gamin un peu plus âgé que lui aux cheveux fillasses.

Il lui décocha son poing dans la mâchoire, et l'os craqua horriblement.

Barney avait peur. Il n'aimait pas quand Clint était en colère. Parce que Clint, lorsqu'il était énervé, il cassait la figure à tout le monde, et il y avait du sang, des cris et beaucoup de pleurs, et Barney détestait cette ambiance bruyante, survoltée, quasi-électrique qui régnait quand il décidait de taper sur quelqu'un.

Barney n'aimait pas que Clint se batte mais Clint se battait tout le temps. « C'est pour te protéger » qu'il lui disait en lavant ses mains pleines de sang et de poussières coagulés dans les lavabos trop hauts des sanitaires communes. Il disait que les autres garçons étaient méchants, qu'ils se moquaient de lui, d'eux, et qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça. Qu'il fallait leur montrer qui était le plus fort, pour qu'ils leur fichent la paix. « Être le plus fort », il disait toujours ça Clint, il y pensait tout le temps, de manière irraisonnée, obsessionnelle. Barney ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi c'était si vital, pour lui, mais il savait que son frère avait une bonne raison pour vouloir leur casser les dents, à tous.

Clint voulait le protéger, parce que Barney n'était pas comme les autres. Barney ne savait pas faire les choses par lui-même. Le seul et unique don que la nature avait jamais accordé à Barney, c'était son incroyable capacité à se cacher dans des endroits impossibles pour tout autre que lui. Le petit garçon était incroyablement souple, se pliant et se contorsionnant jusqu'à rentrer, parfois, dans les gros tiroirs du bureau de la directrice. Barney n'était pas très grand, alors qu'il était le plus âgé d'eux deux, et en classe, il était toujours le dernier, contrairement à son petit frère. Clint était bien plus grand, plus téméraire, plus débrouillard que lui. Il devait sans cesse l'aider, le défendre, le protéger. Clint était de ceux qui se faisaient toujours punir pour insolence, et récompenser pour de bons résultats, surtout en sport. Barney, lui, était de ceux qu'on tabasse, derrière le gros marronnier dans la cours de récré, parce qu'il ne peut pas se défendre et que c'est bien plus facile, quand l'autre ne peut pas vous rendre les coups.

C'était Clint qui frappait à sa place. Mais Clint frappait pour n'importe quoi, alors Barney faisait très attention à cacher ses bleus et ses égratignures, à continuer de sourire quoiqu'il advienne, pour que son frère ne se doute de rien et n'aille pas casser quelques nez supplémentaires. Il luttait souvent, contre la douleur et contre les insultes qui pleuvaient sur lui, et il ne disait rien, ne criait jamais, parce que de toute façon il ne le pouvait pas. Pourtant, Clint devinait toujours. Et les petits cons, dans la cour, ils se prenaient de sales crochets du droit en pleine face, pour se faire punir d'avoir insulté son frère. Clint était très fier de ses crochets du droit.

Le gamin en face de lui venait d'en faire l'expérience. Cependant, il ne put jamais rendre à Clint son coup : les surveillantes accourraient déjà, alertées par les cris des enfants autour des deux combattants. Clint jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils. Ça lui donnait un air étonnamment sérieux qui détonnait sur son visage poupon. Il saisit fermement le poignet de Barney et le traîna derrière lui sans ménagement.

- Viens, on s'en va.

Et Barney le suivit.

Il le suivit lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans le dortoir de l'orphelinat, les surveillantes à leurs trousses.

Il le suivit lorsque Clint sortit un grand sac en toile marron de sous leur lit et commença à y enfourner leurs affaires.

Il le suivit lorsqu'il le regarda gravement, douloureusement, et qu'il lui répéta d'un ton solennel qu'ils devaient partir, ensemble, vers un endroit meilleur pour eux, mais surtout pour lui Barney. Un endroit où on les accepterait et où ils n'auraient plus besoin de se battre chaque jour.

Alors finalement, Barney suivit Clint lorsque celui-ci le fit sortir de l'orphelinat par la fenêtre du troisième étage, les faisant atterrir dans le bac à ordures. Barney trouva qu'ils puaient atrocement après ça, mais son frère lui dit qu'ils auraient tout le temps de se laver plus tard.

A l'orphelinat, on ne se rendit compte que trop tard de leur disparition. Ils étaient déjà loin, le petit blond qui ne parlait jamais et le grand brun qui tabassait tout le monde. Personne n'essaya jamais de les retrouver.

**X X X**

Leur voyage fut étonnamment simple. Voler était facile et les gens prenaient très souvent les deux enfants en pitié sans être trop inquiets. Barney suivait sans jamais se plaindre. Ils avaient mal aux pieds et avaient depuis longtemps quitté leur ville natale lorsqu'un jour, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un énorme chapiteau très rouge, rouge sang et bleu nuit, avec des étoiles jaunes comme le soleil, à la couleur si vive que Barney craignit de se brûler.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de cirque. Mais Clint tira son frère par la main, comme d'habitude, et le força à entrer. Instinctivement, il sentait que c'était là qu'ils devaient s'arrêter, qu'ils touchaient au but. Qu'ils trouveraient ici, sinon un foyer, au moins un abri.

C'est pourquoi les deux enfants se faufilèrent sous la lourde toile écarlate, et pénétrèrent sous le grand chapiteau coloré. L'intérieur sentait la sciure et la sueur, les lumières qui surchauffent. Il y avait des gradins partout autour d'eux, et au centre, l'arène sablonneuse. Au milieu de la piste, des gens riaient, s'interpellaient, racontaient des blagues en escaladant des choses qui pendaient du plafond. Une jeune femme habillée d'un costume moulant et pailleté virevoltait dans les airs, souple et gracieuse comme un oiseau en vol, et cela, plus que n'importe quoi, fascina Clint avec tant de force qu'il fut incapable d'en détacher les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne les remarque, tous deux serrés à l'entrée du cirque. L'excitation de Clint était palpable alors qu'il expliquait à un homme en pantalon rayé la raison de leur présence, et Barney n'aima pas ça du tout sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il aurait voulu s'en aller. Les odeurs étaient trop fortes, les gens trop bruyants. Il ne voyait pas la différence avec l'orphelinat. Les gens, ici, avaient l'air concentré et bourru. Il régnait une étrange atmosphère d'insécurité, un fourmillement électrique qui effraya le petit garçon autant qu'il aspira Clint au sein d'une spirale qui devait le mener en enfer.

- Nous allons vivre ici, annonça enfin Clint.

Et Barney sut qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le choix. Il comprit très vite que son frère se perdrait dans les paillettes, sous le chapitre rouge comme le sang qu'il faisait jadis couler.

**X X X**

Le corps encore jeune de Clint se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

Jamais, de toute sa courte existence, il n'avait baigné à ce point dans son propre sang. Les blessures reçues à l'entraînement lui semblait bien fades comparées à celles qui ravageaient actuellement son corps et son esprit. Les vagues de souffrance l'emportaient par à-coups au-delà des limites de sa conscience, et entre deux éclairs de lucidité, il se dit qu'il eut mieux valut être mort qu'ainsi réduit à l'impuissance. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi faible, aussi insignifiant, lui qui avait pourtant lutté depuis le premier jour de sa naissance pour devenir le plus fort, le plus indépendant possible.

Il avait juste voulu empêcher un voleur d'embarquer la caisse des recettes du cirque... Mais rien de tout ce qu'il avait appris, au cours des longues années passées sous le grand chapiteau, ne s'était révélé utile.

La rage envahissait lentement ses veines, rendant la douleur peu à peu supportable. Sa colère était comme une drogue, brûlante à l'intérieur de lui, avide de vie, avide de vengeance, de justice. Elle consumait son cœur d'un halo rougeoyant, vivifiant, une fournaise dévorante qui lui rendait les idées claires. S'il avait encore la force d'être en colère, il avait encore la force de se lever, il en était persuadé. Tout au fond de lui, une voix lui hurlait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de faillir, que défendre Barney d'une bande de gamins rachitiques n'avait jamais fait de lui un héros et qu'il n'était, au final, qu'un misérable gamin comme les autres, faible, perdu, inutile. Au final, tous ses efforts pour devenir un homme n'avaient été que de vains mirages. Il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

Alors, tremblant et ruisselant de son propre sang, Clint se releva.

Il se sentait trahi. Il avait la sensation qu'il aurait dû pouvoir faire quelque chose, après toutes ces années à entraîner son corps et ses muscles à être souples, rapides, efficaces, des années à affiner ses sens et surtout sa vue jusqu'à devenir le meilleur archer que le cirque ait jamais abrité entre ses parois de toile. Tout cela n'avait finalement servi à rien, il ne s'agissait que d'un numéro chorégraphié sous les spots et les applaudissements ; et la brûlure dans l'âme de Clint était plus présente que n'importe quelle blessure physique.

Ce fut Barney qui l'accueillit, horrifié par tant de sang. Clint ne le laissa pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il refusa son aide, et pansa lui-même ses plaies, ne tiquant qu'à peine sous la douleur. Il ignora le regard effaré et les grands yeux écarquillés de Barney qui semblaient le supplier de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, de se reposer au moins. Mais Clint n'écouta pas, ne le regarda même pas, avant de sortir de leur petite roulotte, son arc en main.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le jeune garçon s'entraîna tant et tant que les jointures de ses doigts ne parvenaient plus à se déplier en se détachant de l'arc, et ses trop longs temps de concentration lui causaient de violentes migraines quasi-permanentes. Ses phalanges se couvraient de cloques qui ne guérissaient jamais, remplacée à chaque fois par d'autres. Ses pieds, dans ses bottes en cuir élimé, saignaient souvent à cause des ampoules et chacune de ses muscles, lorsqu'il se couchait le soir, le faisait souffrir. Parfois, il ne rentrait même pas dormir, et s'entraînait de nuit. Clint s'était imposé à lui-même un véritable enfer, repoussant les limites de son corps agonisant, puisant dans sa colère pour rester debout et surpasser les frontières psychiques et physiques de son métabolisme.

Il ne voulait plus être soumis aux lois humaines, il ne voulait plus avoir besoin de manger, de dormir, de se détendre. Il cherchait à se détacher de sa condition d'homme pour devenir une arme, efficiente et mortelle, aussi acéré que les pointes de ses flèches. Clint Barton se débarrassait peu à peu des contraintes de la réalité.

Au cirque, il n'accomplissait plus les tâches qui lui incombaient, et c'était Barney qui s'en retrouvait souvent chargé à sa place. Clint subissait chaque punition comme un nouvel entrainement, inconscient de celles qui pleuvaient également sur son frère depuis qu'il n'était plus là pour le protéger du monde extérieur. Barney se trompait souvent dans les tâches qui lui étaient assignées, il n'avait pas la force de Clint pour soulever de lourdes charges, pas plus qu'il ne possédait son adresse pour les tâches de bricolage ou sa vivacité pour échapper aux crocs des fauves qu'il fallait nourrir. Il subissait tout comme à son habitude, sans jamais se plaindre, conscient que les agissements de son frère servaient une cause supérieure et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la comprendre.

Clint, perdu en lui-même, noyé dans ses rêves de grandeur, ne s'aperçut que bien trop tard des difficultés de Barney, mais dès lors, il ne fut plus possible de faire machine arrière. Barney s'était fermé à lui. Il n'avait plus confiance en ce frère qui l'avait abandonné face à l'adversité, face à la cruauté des gens de l'extérieur. Il avait peur de ceux qui le frappaient. Il ne voulait plus commettre d'erreurs et il voulait apprendre. Il abandonna Clint à sa folie et s'abrutit de travail pour que plus personne n'ait à se plaindre de lui. Pour chacun d'entre eux, cela signa le début de la fin.

Désormais libéré de toute attache, l'archer s'oublia et devint ce qu'il avait cherché à être. Froid, efficace, impitoyable. Il n'y eut très vite plus trace de l'enfant échappé de l'orphelinat sous les traits figés de l'adolescent. L'arc était devenu une extension de son bras, précis et mortel, et sa vue infaillible. Clint Barton, orphelin, gamin exploité dans un cirque, frère attentionné et surprotecteur, se noya dans la violence, perdant ainsi de vue tout ce qui l'avait construit. Bientôt, il fut capable de rester éveillé plus de trois jours de suite sans en ressentir les effets. Son corps se dessinait, se taillait, selon les privations qu'il lui infligeait. Dur comme la pierre mais souple comme le vent, les sens plus affutés que le tranchant d'une lame, Clint devint ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à être. Il n'était plus un homme, il était une arme. Il s'était élevé au-dessus des autres par la seule force de sa volonté. Il n'avait aucun autre superpouvoir que la colère dévorante qui lui rongeait le sang, et l'orgueil démesuré qui soutenait ses pas.

Et Barney grandit loin de ses préoccupations, exemple même de l'obéissance et de l'asservissement que les humains pouvaient infliger à leurs propres congénères. Plus personne ne vint le sauver.

Un jour, le directeur, lassé de l'inconscience de Clint, lui ordonna de quitter le cirque. Il ne pouvait plus payer et nourrir un ingrat, qui n'aidait plus et n'agissait que pour lui, même si son numéro de tir restait un des plus aimés par le public. Sans un regard, Clint attrapa arc, carquois et coutelas, fourra ses vêtements dans le vieux sac de toile de son enfance, puis fuit dans la campagne.

Plus jamais il n'entendit parler de Barney, mais quelque part au fond de lui, par un beau matin de mai, alors qu'il s'éveillait entre les bras chauds d'une femme, Clint ressentit le vide, et il sut qu'il était mort.

A cet instant, les attaches claquèrent dans le vent, le masque tomba, et Clint disparut.

Hawkeye, le héros, l'agent, l'assassin, le remplaça à tout jamais.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_- La mère est morte en couches, Camarade…_

_Le dirigeant (_1)_ jeta un regard dédaigneux vers la petite forme blottie entre les bras de son médecin personnel. La petite bavait allègrement sur son propre menton en le dévisageant avec les yeux les plus verts qu'il ait jamais vus sur un nourrisson._

_- Je n'ai que faire d'une bâtarde supplémentaire. Disposez-en comme d'habitude._

_Et on jeta l'enfant sur le parvis d'une église._

**X X X_  
_**

Natalia leva son regard d'émeraude vers le visage de son père adoptif.

- Et si je ne suis pas prise ? murmura la petite fille d'un air anxieux.

Son père sourit, et cela creusa les rides qui sillonnaient déjà ses traits. Ivan se faisait vieux, il le savait, et trop vite, il ne serait plus à même de prendre soin de son enfant.

- Tu es incroyablement douée Natalia. Tu es ma petite princesse, ne l'oublie jamais.

Lorsque Natalia s'élança sur la piste, du haut de ses dix ans, sa grâce et sa souplesse éblouirent les juges. Ivan le devina dans le mouvement de leurs doigts crispés sur leur stylo, dans l'étincelle fugitive qui scintillait dans leurs regards. Alors qu'elle retombait impeccablement sur ses pointes et enchaînait les arabesques, Ivan sourit. Il avait déjà trouvé un appartement, au cœur de Moscou, où il pourrait vivre confortablement avec sa fille tout en lui permettant d'assister à ses cours au Conservatoire. Il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas quitter leur petite maison en banlieue de Volgograd, mais elle adorerait certainement le charme ancien des lieux et les marches grinçantes de l'escalier en colimaçon. Il pourrait l'inscrire à l'école la plus proche.

Natalia était brillante et Ivan était réellement fier d'elle. Elle était sage, douce, attentionnée, et incroyablement douée pour tous ces sports de fille qu'on les obligeait à pratiquer dans les établissements scolaires. La gymnastique, la danse, la natation… Sa petite perle rousse se révélait au fil des ans une athlète confirmée et assidue, sans jamais négliger ses résultats dans les autres matières ou rechigner face aux tâches ménagères. Jamais le vieil homme n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une si petite chose, si fragile, puisse un jour lui apporter autant de bonheur, à un moment de son existence où il pensait que tout était désormais fini.

Ivan avait perdu sa femme bien des années auparavant, dans une émeute anti-communiste, puis il avait perdu son travail et prit sa retraite avant l'heure. Il avait cru, alors, que la vie n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. Comme toutes ces personnes qui ont renoncé au bonheur sans renoncer à la vie, Ivan avait laissé couler les jours, les semaines, les mois, en attendant la fin, organisant ce qu'il restait de sa vie autour d'une routine tranquille et bien huilée, aussi abrutissante que prévisible. Véritable pied de nez au temps qui passe, l'existence de l'ancien militaire s'écoulait, immuable, constamment au point de rupture entre la vie et la mort, jusqu'au jour où, par un doux matin de mai, Ivan trouva sur le parvis d'une église le petit paquet braillant qui devait chambouler sa vie.

Dès lors, chaque seconde de chaque minute de la vie d'Ivan était devenue essentielle, cruciale. L'énergie coulait à nouveau dans ses veines, et il lui fallut moins de vingt-quatre heures pour faire voler en éclats son train-train quotidien. La petite Natalia, ainsi qu'il l'avait appelée en mémoire de sa mère, était belle et souriante comme un lever de soleil. Chacun de ses gestes transformait la réalité en feu d'artifices et bientôt, sa place dans la vie d'Ivan fut telle qu'elle en devint sa raison d'être. Jamais il ne regretta d'avoir ramassé ce petit être sur les marches glacées de l'église. Natalia était sa plus grande source de joie, de fierté, la lumière de ses dernières années. Il se sentait enfin utile et indispensable. Et quand Natalia grandit, il ne l'aima que davantage chaque jour.

- Alors, j'étais comment ?

La voix nouée d'angoisse de sa petite le tira de ses rêveries.

- Magnifique. Comme toujours, tu n'as rien à envier aux étoiles.

Elle sourit, de son sourire si particulier qui dévoilait toutes ses dents et creusait ses fossettes. Ivan aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire éternellement comme ça.

**X X X**

Pointe. Piqué. Piqué.

Arabesque, pirouette, arabesque.

Tourne, tourne, tourne, saute, lance ta jambe, cambre le dos, tends le bras, ouvre les doigts, rejette les épaules, lève le visage.

Plus haut, plus haut. Plus fort. En arrière, encore.

Saute, saute.

Virevolte. Tournoie. Encore. Tournoie. Saute. Piqué, arabesque, pirouette, saut, pirouette, pas chassés, plus ouvert les pieds ! En arrière les épaules, redresse le menton ! Ton regard, fixe un point ! Tourne, encore, tourne, tourne, pirouette, saute.

Pointe.

Les orteils en sang et les talons qui crient grâce.

Les muscles du dos qui hurlent à la mort tandis qu'on les force encore à s'étirer à se tendre, à supporter le mouvement. Les abducteurs au bord de la rupture. Les paumes blanchies par le frottement du talc. Des échardes dans les phalanges, les doigts engourdis à trop serrer la barre. Les ampoules qui explosent dans les ballerines. Et le sourire, toujours le sourire, gravé sur le visage.

Sourire en carton, sourire en canon, sourire et ne jamais souffrir.

Natalia a eu le premier rôle pour le spectacle de Noël du Conservatoire. Casse-noisette. Ce n'est pas original, mais le public en raffole. Quel meilleur rôle pour Natasha et ses longs, longs, très longs cheveux ?

Si tu danses bien, ils lui ont dit avant qu'elle ne quitte le cours, tu pourras décrocher une partition dans un ballet connu. _Quelqu'un_ sera là. Un grand nom. Fais toi repérer et l'année prochaine tu danses à l'internationale.

À ces mots, Natalia n'a plus du tout mal aux pieds. Ses ampoules ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs. Elle renfile ses pointes et s'accroche à la barre. Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

Le jour du spectacle, Natalia est la plus belle sur la scène, rayonnant dans son tutu de tulle blanc et rose, le chignon bien haut, bien serré et parsemé de perles. Natalia joue Casse-noisette, mais elle a la grâce d'un cygne, son long cou oscille lentement au rythme de la musique, ses pointes frappent le sol en bois d'où elle s'élance encore. Les gens dans la salle sont émerveillés. Elle éblouirait jusqu'au soleil, lorsqu'elle danse ainsi, lorsque n'existent plus pour elle que ses mouvements et les pulsations de la musique.

Natalia a dix-sept ans, et ce soir, en cette veille de Noël, elle danse pour Alexi. Elle sait qu'elle devrait aussi danser pour Ivan, mais elle a dédié chaque seconde de sa vie à son père, chaque arabesque, chaque pirouette. Alexi est beau, il a le sourire d'un ange et des yeux profonds comme l'océan. Il l'appelle son petit cygne, dans le noir de la nuit, lorsqu'il la serre entre ses bras et que Natalia le laisse lui faire ce qu'il veut. Plus que tout, elle désire son amour, éternel et brûlant. Elle sait que ce soir, Alexi s'apprête à demander sa main à son père, juste après le ballet, au moment où ils savent tous deux qu'Ivan sera tellement heureux qu'il ne refusera rien.

Le jeune homme veut s'engager dans l'armée. Pilote de chasse. Servir sa patrie, découvrir le ciel. Il raconte qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être un oiseau. Il sait qu'il a réussi les tests. Si tout se passe bien, il commencera son service en janvier. Juste avant, il le lui a promis, ils se marieront.

Les tutus s'évaporent, l'étoile tourbillonne. Son partenaire la rattrape au vol, elle tournoie. Elle est comme une comète, brillante, insaisissable, il n'existe plus sur scène que cette silhouette gracile qui s'élève et subjugue les âmes. Chacun des deux hommes, dans le public, l'aime un peu plus à chaque ampoule qui explose dont ils n'ont pas conscience. Quand ils la voient danser ainsi, ils espèrent lui offrir l'avenir le plus radieux qui soit, un futur où chaque jour ne serait que danse et que passion. Elle ne se sent bien que sur cette scène, Natalia, ses pointes frappant encore et encore le bois dur, les talons criant grâce. Ses muscles sont sur le point de se rompre mais elle tient sa pirouette plusieurs tours encore, avant de retomber, petit cygne gracieux, en une révérence parfaite.

Une arabesque, trois entrechats, le sourire de Natalia, lorsqu'elle revient pour le salut final, a l'éclat d'une éclipse solaire.

**X X X**

Le blanc. Blanc, trop blanc, trop agressif, un blanc d'hôpital, les néons sur sa rétine qui lui cramaient les yeux. Les mots compatissants des infirmières qui n'atteignaient pas même ses tympans. La précision chirurgicale avec laquelle elle discernait désormais chaque détail de son environnement, les rides sur le visage de son père, la couleur poivre et sel de ses cils, la corne de ses doigts jaunie par les cigarettes bon marché. Le grincement des roues du lit quand on évacua le corps de la chambre pour céder la place à un nouveau malade. Le crissement de la fermeture à glissière sur le sac mortuaire. Le choc sourd, métallique, du tiroir qu'on referme. Les lèvres du médecin, sous sa moustache, qui lui racontaient comment Ivan était mort, d'une embolie pulmonaire aussi foudroyante qu'inattendue, et comment il avait pu se sentir avant de partir... Ce médecin qu'elle avait envie de frapper, pour le faire taire et pour évacuer sa tristesse, sa colère, le terrible sentiment d'impuissance qui lui dévorait les veines, le poids écrasant de l'absence sur ses épaules. Qu'en savait-il, lui, sous sa blouse blanche bien repassée, des souffrances d'Ivan ? Comment aurait-il pu avoir conscience de la douleur qui perforait les poumons de Natalia, cette sensation abominable que le monde qu'elle avait toujours connu s'écroulait autour d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il savait lui, ce qu'on éprouvait quand notre existence se voyait soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie ? Elle le regarda parler, longtemps, puis, quand il se tut, elle baissa la tête et rentra chez elle, dans ce qui fut leur « chez eux » et qui, désormais, n'était plus qu'un immense espace vide et grinçant où régnait encore l'odeur d'Ivan.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut l'enterrement, et presque personne ne s'y déplaça. Alexi lui-même était absent. Il n'avait même pas répondu à la lettre que Natalia lui avait envoyée, au camp militaire d'Ufa, et tout au fond d'elle-même, sous l'épaisse chape de son désespoir, la jeune femme en conçut une certaine rancœur. Elle était seule, face à la tombe de granit noir, dans les odeurs de mort et de terre fraîchement retournée, avec ses fantômes pour seule compagnie.

Elle n'avait pas même commencé à faire son deuil lorsqu'un officier militaire apparut en bas de son immeuble. Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en apercevant le képi et l'uniforme kaki, et elle dévala l'escalier. Ce n'était pas Alexi. Elle comprit aussitôt que son mari n'avait même pas reçu sa lettre, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu la lire ou y répondre. Alexi ne reviendrait jamais de sa mission dans les environs d'Ufa. L'officier lui raconta l'accident comme on parle du temps qu'il fait, l'explosion d'un missile expérimental à la base de Blagovenshchensk qui avait anéanti l'équipe de reconnaissance dont Alexi faisait partie.

Natalia entendait les mots qu'il prononçait mais ne les comprenaient plus. Elle ne le voulait pas. Les lèvres du militaire semblaient bouger comme derrière un écran, une vitre embuée et crasseuse, peut-être un peu fêlée. C'était comme si on lui avait plongé la tête sous l'eau froide. Elle n'avait même plus envie de respirer. La bague en or à son annulaire gauche lui semblait soudain chauffée à blanc, désireuse de lui entailler la chair jusqu'au plus profond des os. Elle aurait voulu l'arracher et la jeter par la fenêtre, mais cet anneau, cette promesse, était tout ce qui lui restait de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé au-delà des simples mots.

Si Alexi n'était plus là, Natalia n'avait plus rien. Son monde, ses repères, tout s'était écroulé et même la danse ne pourrait plus la sauver du néant qui avait englouti sa vie. Il n'y avait plus pour elle que du sang sur le tulle blanc et des morceaux de chairs éclaboussant les chaussons de satin. Il n'y avait plus que des fantômes dansant sur la scène vide de l'opéra moscovite, et Natalia regardait ses mains tremblantes sans oser relever la tête.

Puis un dossier apparut dans son champ de vision. Un dossier un peu écorné, dans une chemise beige fermée par un élastique, un de ces vieux documents qu'on conservait depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et qu'on avait retrouvé après l'effondrement du régime. La main calleuse du soldat, en face d'elle, le lui tendait d'un air autoritaire et insistant. Presqu'au ralenti, sans vraiment prêter attention à ses gestes, elle s'en saisit, le posa sur ses genoux et lissa machinalement la couverture gondolée. Puis, lentement, comme au travers d'un voile, elle l'ouvrit, et parcourut les pages dactylographiées. Les petits caractères noirs laissés par la machine à écrire étaient effacés par endroit, rendant sa lecture difficile. Parfois, elle marquait une pause, haussait un sourcil ou pinçait la lèvre inférieure sous ses incisives. L'officier, assit en face d'elle dans la petite cuisine exigüe, ne pipait mot, les mains posées bien à plat sur la toile cirée jaune.

Lorsqu'elle referma le dossier, ses sourcils n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne froncée au-dessus de se yeux verts.

- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, marquée par des jours de deuil, de silence et de larmes.

- Absolument pas, Natalia Shostakova (2).

- Je risque de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est bien pour cela que nous vous contactons. Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui quelques secondes, silencieuse et immobile. Elle savait ce qu'Alexi aurait fait à sa place. Servir sa patrie, son peuple, avoir l'opportunité d'être plus qu'un simple soldat, devenir le fer de lance qui rendrait la gloire à son pays brisé, il aurait accepté avant même d'avoir lu le dossier dans sa totalité. Natalia, elle, avait encore ses rêves, ses jolis chaussons de danse en satin rose et ses jupons de tulle, son désir d'être une femme, une épouse et une mère heureuse, aimante, dans une petite maison dans la campagne russe. Elle aurait voulu avoir encore tout cela à portée de main, que la musique emporte son âme et son bonheur dans des tourbillons d'espoir.

Mais Ivan était mort.

Alexi était mort.

Et Natalia, un peu avec eux, était morte elle aussi. Elle n'avait plus rien à défendre, à chérir. Qu'elle meure ou qu'elle vive, le néant serait le même. Quelques arabesques dessinées dans la poussière ne la sauveraient pas cette fois.

« J'accepte. »

Le sourire de l'officier était celui d'un requin lorsqu'il sortit son stylo et lui fit signer l'accord sur papier jaune, en dernière page du dossier.

**X X X**

Plus tard, des semaines plus tard, Natalia rangea les pointes et les justaucorps tout au fond d'un placard, et y enferma son âme avec. Elle enfila la lourde combinaison de cuir noir qui deviendrait désormais comme une seconde peau pour elle puis coupa ses longs, très longs, trop longs cheveux qui ne feraient de toute façon que la gêner. Elle glissa le revolver dans sa ceinture et pivota vers le miroir.

Son reflet lui parla de mort et de deuils, de meurtres et de blessures qui ne guériraient jamais. Elle caressa sa joue froide, sur la glace, du bout de ses doigts gantés, puis laissa sa main descendre à la base de son cou. Là, juste à l'arrière de sa clavicule, on sentait encore les petites cicatrices des seringues qui lui avaient perforé la peau. Tout son corps se souvenait de la douleur, de ce fer chauffé à blanc qui avait pénétré jusqu'aux cellules les plus infimes de son être. Elle savait que les dernières marques disparaîtraient très vite, laissant la peau aussi blanche et fine qu'au premier jour. Sa main retomba le long de sa cuisse et le regard qu'elle s'adressa était empreint de tristesse, de regrets, et d'une détermination féroce presque farouche.

Elle avait survécu. Contrairement à ceux qu'elle avait tant aimés, elle _existait_. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant pour vivre, ça l'était au moins pour faire payer à la Terre entière la douleur dans ses entrailles. Ses yeux, purs et verts, se voilèrent tandis qu'elle cloisonnait tout ce qu'elle avait été derrière de lourdes portes mentales qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais pousser.

Plus jamais, ensuite, elle ne se regarda à nouveau dans un miroir, plus jamais elle ne se confronta à son propre reflet. Elle avait peur ce qu'elle y verrait.

La toile sanglante d'une araignée mortelle, venimeuse, le regard froid et calculateur de la jeune femme qu'elle n'était plus. Elle se sentait comme ces enfants, à peine capables de marcher, à qui on confiait des armes trop lourdes pour livrer des combats qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

Il n'y aurait plus que ce reflet-là désormais, dans les vitres et les miroirs, les éclats de sang sous ses ongles et des centaines de hurlements, d'impacts de balles, comme une symphonie sous son crâne. Lorsqu'elle franchit la lourde porte blindée des locaux des services secrets de l'Armée Russe, elle sut qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière.

La Veuve Noire était née.

* * *

.

* * *

_1 - Normalement, Natasha est une descendante de la famille royale de Russie. Pour coller à la chronologie des Avengers contemporains, j'en ai fait la fille illégitime du Premier Secrétaire du Parti Communiste de Russie, dans les années 85._

_2 - Shostakova : le mari de Natalia s'appelait Alexi Shostakov. En russe, on accorde les noms de famille au genre, on obtient donc Natalia Shostakova._

* * *

_Et voilà, la fic se termine comme ça._

…

_Maiiiis non je plaisante ! Bon, là, c'est le moment où je stresse les enfants, où je me dis « à l'aiiiide c'est tout pourri »._

_Alors euh bah, comme d'habitude quoi… Vos avis ?_

_(putain, ça me fait bizarre, pas de vote sur cette fic là !J'ai l'impression d'être toute nue, seule et abandonnée par vous !)_

_**SAUVEZ UNE FICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_

_Amy._


End file.
